


Maeda's Fulfilled Lust

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [24]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Inspired by Doujinshi, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: During PE1 and inspired by the doujinshi, P.E. - Isshuu Clear Go no Sohon nite. Maeda is looking for fresh pussy and he sees Aya. That's when he decided to have sex with her while she's asleep.... Pairing(s): Maeda/Aya.





	Maeda's Fulfilled Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix.
> 
> This is just an one-shot of Maeda and Aya. But this one will be different than the other stories that he'd appeared in because this story is almost exactly like the doujinshi. He's OOC by the way.

**December 25, 1997**

**New York City, NY**

It was nighttime and the moon is in the sky and so does the stars. New York City is now a ghost town because either everyone evacuated or got killed by the Neo-Mitochondria Creatures, or NMCs.

Aya grumbled and muttered as she was still unconscious from after what happened from her encounter with Mitochondria Eve. Right now, she was on the bed at a trashy apartment room and her black jacket was pulled away, leaving her in her white shirt and blue jeans. The fire ranges on a bucket because wood was put there to burn.

The door opens slowly and it reveals Maeda, a Japanese scientist who just entered the city a few hours ago. He was waiting for her to wake up, but she won't wake up soon. Then, he paused for a moment. He haven't have sex for a few weeks now and was looking for some good fucking on a woman. That's when a idea came up to him.

"I must have sex with this woman..." Maeda said quietly. "But I need to not wake her up."

He approached Aya and unzip her blue jeans, before pulling them off of her. Then, he placed it on the ground. She was wearing a white thong that fits her and hugged her pussy tightly, covering it. Maeda then pulled her shirt up and played with her breasts, touching the nipples. Soon, it was hard and pointy to perfection.

"...no...I am not a fool..." Aya muttered. She was still dreaming about Mitochondria Eve.

Somehow, undressing her made Maeda got turned on. A bulge had already formed in his pants and was waiting for him to pull it out. He'd licked his lips as he got on the bed and pulled off the shirt and thong, leaving her naked. Aya looked beautiful because of her 34C breasts and her young, tight pussy. Her pussy was so pink and so tight that now he wants to fuck her.

"Ohai... Kanojo no neko wa totemo taitode nurete iru." Maeda moaned softly, as he was completely harder than a rock.  **[1]**

He undid his pants, pulling them down to his feet as his 10-inch long and 3-inch dick was exposed. It was leaking out pre-cum as he went down to see her pussy up close. He was wonder what her soft pussy taste like.

Maeda reached a hand down to brush his fingertips over Aya's cunt, smiling as he watched her quiver while a soft groan was heard from her. Her cunt growing slick with juices thanks to his efforts.

After a short while of simply rubbing Aya's slit, Maeda moved to lean her head down between her spread legs and licking his lips, he pressed his lips to Aya's slit, moaning as he began to kiss and lick at the wet slit. After a few minutes, Maeda slipped his tongue into her, causing her to cry out as he began to lick at her soft inner walls, moaning at the delightful taste. Even though she was still dreaming, Aya began to grind her wet cunt against Maeda. His tongue now darting in and out of Aya's pink pussy as he tongue-fucked her. After a small while, he pulled away and moved to lay beside Aya, holding her close as he started to stroke his own cock while his right hand slid down to Aya's cunt, slipping two fingers into her as he started to finger-bang the FBI member.

"She'd tasted so good....Kanojo o son'nani hidoku okashitai." Maeda said to himself, as he added a third finger into Aya's tight pussy, forcing a moan from her lips.  **[2]**

"Yes....oh yes!" Aya cried out, as she was dreaming about something else now. Her cunt twitched and quivered, starting to squirt her sweet fluids out into his hand and the bedsheets while Maeda continued to finger fuck the woman.

"There you go...let it all out..." Maeda said before he slowly kissed her. He removed his hand and continued to kiss her before breaking the kiss and licking her fluids off his hand. "Mmm...taste like liquid candy..."

He was still stroking his huge dick when she was finished reaching her orgasm. He was gonna cum as he felt the pressure building up from his body, but decided to hold it off. 

Maeda put his hard member into her mouth, thrusting in and out of her mouth. Aya responded by giving him a blowjob, causing him to moan in pleasure. Suddenly, the same buildup was here and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ā fakku... Watashi wa kamingu shite iru! Watashi wa kamingu shite iru!" Maeda cried out.  **[3]**

With one thrust came a loud moan from him. His cum was shooting out of his cock and into her mouth, causing it to leak from her mouth because she was trying to swallow it in one go. It took her a few minutes to swallow up his white seed.

After that, Maeda positioned his cock into her pink slit and sighed. He was starting to have some relaxation and pleasure from him. With a low moan, Maeda's member slid all the way into Aya's slit, hardening even more.

"Ohh yeah...that's what I'm talking about..."

With that, he began the hot, fucking action, his member sliding in and out of her sweet pussy and loving every minute of it. He was so taken by the pleasure that he delicately increased his thrusting, automated like a robot.

Soon, Maeda had increased into a good pounding pace and the sounds of sweet, sloppy fucking can be heard in the room along with the fire. The bunk creaked beautifully, the covers gently rustled, and his hips slapped gently into her soft ass as he pushed onward. Groaning, he lift her legs up a bit and spread them wide open, pounding into her pussy. He started to pound harder, sliding and stroking into Aya's pussy like a madman, his hard, glistening member making love to her pink slit as it nearly sucked and embraced upon him for the hard shocking pleasure that he was receiving.

"Ahh..." Aya mumbled. She was gonna wake up any minute now and he must hurry.

Maeda began fucking deeper and deeper, slamming his cock into her tight, warm slit. As he continued to pound her sweet pussy, he could feel the familiar pleasure coming from his body. When he touched her G-spot, it made Aya have an another orgasm and began spilling her fluids all over his body and face. She squirted hot, sweet love juices all over Maeda, all while he fucked and pounded, causing her orgasm to last for a few more seconds. He pounded and pounded, embracing her tightly and burying himself deep into her pussy, until finally, he felt his orgasm coming.

"Ohhhhh! I'm gonna cum!" Maeda screamed, fucking furiously into her.

Maeda plowed up into her body, shoving his full, hard shaft into her again and again. Then finally, he came. He thrust and thrust into her, gobs of hot cum streaming into her slit like a volcano. Aya moaned and mumbled, as she felt him spill a fresh lot into her pussy, every time he shoved in. Maeda fucked into her, again and again, gritting his teeth against the extreme pleasure and spurting fresh, hot love into her cunt with every push and as her chamber filled with his seed and her shimmering juice spilled around him, they began to mix their juices together, making a creamy elixir of love juice that decorated Aya's pink pussy and Maeda's member. He spurt the last bit of his cum deep inside him and collapsed, panting.

"That was great...!"

He got up and put his pants back on, not bothering to put her clothes back on. Then, he sat down on the small couch and turned the TV on, watching the news.

Suddenly, Aya finally woke up and noticed that her pussy was filled with his seed and the covers were wet. Did she had a wet dream or did someone fucked her while she was asleep?

"Hey...you're finally awake..." Maeda said to her.

"Who are you?" Aya questioned.

"I'm Kunihiko Maeda, I'm a scientist from Japan." Maeda greeted. "Did you have a good dream or something?"

"I don't know. I've dreamed about what happened to me..."

Suddenly, Daniel came in the room.

"Aya, why in the hell are you naked?" Daniel asked her.

"I really don't know." Aya replied.

Aya just learned something...

Dreams can't be remembered...unless you have a good memory...

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. "Ohhh.... her pussy is so tight and wet."
> 
> 2\. "I wanna fuck her so badly."
> 
> 3\. "Ohh fuck...I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"
> 
> And that was the end of the story. Sorry if Maeda didn't tell the truth in this story.
> 
> As always, comment or give out kudos. 
> 
> Until next time, peace!


End file.
